Locked down
by plimzwibble
Summary: What happens when a gunman comes at our new directions? Who will survive? I suck at summaries! Includes Brittana Klaine Finchel Chang-Chang and slight Will/Emma    Please just give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first Glee fic! I really hope you like it! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>"Okay guys is everyone here? I want to get started ASAP." Will said walking into the choir room from his adjoining office.<p>

"Rachel, Kurt and Santana aren't here yet." Tina said from her seat next to Mike.

Will nodded. He found that weird because Rachel was never late. Blaine and Brittany were already here so Will found it odd that Kurt and Santana were always usually with them. He decided to give them another minute after the bell rang because they probably got slushied or something. They didn't show up after the bell and Will was about to start the lesson without them when Principal Figgins voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention students and teachers, we are now in lock down! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill! Please assume lock down procedures."

The room grew quiet and no one moved for a minute. Will stood stuck in his tracks. He knew that protocol told him that he had to go and lock all the doors and cover up his windows, but he had three students missing. He knew that they would be in danger, but he couldn't risk all nine for the three. He ran to all the doors and locked them.

"Mr. Schue! What are you doing! Santana is still out there!" Brittany yelled jumping out of her seat.

"So is Rachel, and Kurt!" Finn yelled worried for his girlfriend and brother.

"Guys, I can't! I have to lock the doors they weren't here before the bell, I don't have a choice now everyone sit down and be quiet." Will said in a strained voice, his thoughts had moved from the kids to Emma. He hoped that she was safe.

The Glee Club fell silent, they huddled together in the darkness. They were all worried but no one was more worried than Brittany, Blaine and Finn. They were freaking out wondering where Santana, Kurt and Rachel were. They were sitting in silence when it happened. The first gunshot was a scream from somewhere in the building. The eyes of everyone in the room showed the same shocked, and scared look.

"Oh my god." Tina whispered burying her face in Mike's chest. He put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. They knew now what was going on. Someone had entered the school with a gun and was shooting. Shortly after the first shot sounded another followed and another.

Three shots, three collective gasps, three missing friends.

XXXX

Santana was on her way to Glee when she saw Kurt and Rachel surrounded by hockey players. She changed her course and headed towards her friends, though she would never admit it.

"Yo, what the hells is going on ova here?" Santana said coming up from behind the hockey players.

"Oh look its the queen bitch of the Glee losers! Just in time for a slushie Lopez." The captain of the hockey team said.

"Look, you are not allowed to mess with them! I'm the only one who can do that. These be my glee losers, and I bes one of them, so scram assholes!" Santana said.

Of course Santana's words didn't do anything and all three of them got a face full of cherry slushie. The hockey kids high fived and walked away laughing, leaving Kurt, Rachel and Santana covered in red ice.

"Ugh, come on lets go get cleaned up we're late for class." Kurt said. He took Santana by one arm and Rachel by the other and dragged them into the girls bathroom.

"Kurt this is the girls bathroom." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Like he cares." Santana said with a laugh.

"Satan's right I don't care. Now lets go I don't want this interrupting with my Blaine time."

"Okay eeww." Santana said as the three of them cleaned themselves off carefully.

"Hypocrite, like you ever even let Brittany breath." Rachel said.

"Shut up Dwarf!" Santana said playfully. They were quiet for a few minutes while they finished cleaning off.

"Hey Satan, thanks for that back there." Kurt said. "You tried."

"Don't mention it. No I mean it you better not tell anyone!" Santana said with a death glare that scared both Kurt and Rachel. But before they could say anything they heard Figgins on the loud speaker.

"Attention students and teachers, we are now in lock down! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill! Please assume lock down procedures."

"Shit." Santana said.

"Oh God what do we do?" Rachel said.

"Mr. Schue's probably already locked the door!" Kurt said.

"Maybe we should peek out and see what's going on." Rachel said. "You do it Santana."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because yous be able to go all Satan from Lima Heights on thems." Kurt said in his best imitation of Santana's voice. She and Rachel laughed despite the situation.

Santana carefully crept to the door to the bathroom and pushed it open slightly. She stuck her head out just enough to see and gasped. There was a tall kid in all black with a ski mask on standing holding a deadly gun. He had pointed it someone very familiar. He pulled the trigger and Jacob fell down to the ground dead. She heard a scream from somewhere and pulled herself back into the bathroom before she could be seen.

"Fuck! He just killed Jew Fro!" she said. Her eyes shown with fear. "I think he was heading the other way though."

"The other way is the choir room." Kurt sad quietly and the other two nodded. They all sank to the floor.

Santana pulled out her cell phone. She prayed that Brittany had her cell on silent. When she didn't reply right away Santana got nervous. She looked at Kurt and Rachel. They were just as scared as she was. They didn't know what to do. All three of them jumped when they heard more shots.

"This is really bad." Rachel said.

Santana's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Brittany. It was a simple five word text. It simply read: He's here. I love you. Santana gasped out loud as she read the text. She turned to Rachel and Kurt.

"He's in the choir room!" she said fearfully. Kurt and Rachel gasped.

"Oh God!"

"What do we do?" Kurt said, tears forming in his eyes.

The door to the bathroom opened. A man in all black and an identical ski mask to the other one walked in. He took out a gun. He pointed it at Rachel.

"Stand up, all three of you. NOW!" the man said. All three of them stood up shakily. "Now, we are going to join you buddies."

The man pushed them out of the bathroom and down the hall. The door to the choir room stood ajar, hanging off the hinges. It had obviously been kicked down. The man shoved all three of them into the room. They were ordered to sit down on the ground. Rachel threw herself into Finn's arms. Kurt sat next to Blaine and grasped his hands. Santana sat down next to Brittany who threw herself on top of her girlfriend and buried her head in her shoulder.

"Now that we are all here I can start." said the taller of the two men. "I like to start with blondes. How about you."

The man walked up and played with Brittany's hair. Brittany squealed, everyone stared horrified.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Santana growled.

"Oh, protective much chica? I have no problem with starting with a brunette!" the man said. He shifted the gun in his hand from Brittany to Santana.

Every eye in the room was transfixed on the deadly weapon in the mans hand. Santana sat breathing heavily, she knew that she had done the right thing though, she wouldn't let anything happen to Brittany. She had been protecting them since kindergarten when they had met. After a minute of pure silence, a gunshot sounded. Santana screamed out in pain and fell down to the ground.

"Santana!" Brittany screamed through tears.

* * *

><p>Okay what did you think? Should I continue or no? Please just take a minute to let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I am trying to fix the spacing issue with this, its the same thing, chapter two. I don't know why it isn't working I swear I use spaces! Well let me know what you think!

"Santana!" Brittany screamed as she saw her girlfriend fall to the ground. Brittany hovered over her worriedly, The rest of the club jumped up and made there way over to where Santana was lying on the ground. Her face was contorted into an expression of pain. Tears were streaming down her face as she winced at the pain of the gunshot. The bullet had hit her in the upper right shoulder, close to her chest. Mr. Schue pressed his hands over the wound and applied pressure. She moaned in pain as he pushed hard on the open wound.

"Ow, Mr. Schue, that hurts!" Santana said weakly.

"I know Santana, I'm sorry but I have to try and slow the bleeding down." Will said.

"What the hell do you even want?" Puck shouted at the man from his position next to Brittany. He looked about ready to kill the guy who had just shot his friend.

"That is not for me to divulge yet. My client told me to save that for the real target. That person and that person alone shall know why I am doing this." The man in black said, he was clearly the one in charge and he had an unmistakable air of authority in his voice. "Now I want you to all go back to where you were and leave the girl alone."

No one moved. They all stayed crowded around Santana who was lying on the ground. She was losing a lot of blood and looked pale. They all ignored the man and stayed where they were. Brittany was stroking her face and telling her that everything would be okay. Puck was holding her hand and staring at Brittany. Will was still putting pressure on Santana's wound. They could hear sirens entering the school.

"I said back away. Do it or I will put a bullet in her skull! NOW BACK AWAY!" he yelled. This time they moved away, albeit reluctantly. Will told Santana to try and keep pressure on her shoulder the best she could. Everyone backed away but Brittany. She stayed where she was, and kept stroking Santana's face.

"Back it up Blondie!"

"Brit, its fine. Go, I'm fine." Santana said weakly pushing at her. Brittany nodded slightly, leaned in and kissed her forehead and went to sit down next to Mike and Tina.

"Good. Now, I have a moral obligation about hurting a cripple so I'm going to let wheels over here go." he said to Artie. "I'm sure there are cops out there already so you better get of here before I change my mind!"

Artie wheeled himself to the door and looked back at everyone he sighed and wheeled himself out. Once he was in the hallway he wheeled faster than he had ever wheeled before. He got out the door and ended up in what looked like one of those command posts you see in movies. As soon as he got out the door police officers swarmed him.

"There are two guys with guns in the choir room!" Artie shouted at them. He saw Ms. Pillsbury standing with Coach Beiste. When they saw him they came up running.

"Artie! What is going on? The guys are in the choir room? The whole school has been evacuated but Glee Club?" Emma said franticly.

"Wait who are you? How did you get out?" the police chief asked Artie. "Tell me the situation."

"Okay there are two guys dressed in all black! They have guns! They shot Santana, she's bleeding all over the place and everyone is freaking out and he said that someone hired them and he said that he would only tell the real target who hired them and oh my god Santana's going to die if you don't get her out of there soon!" Artie said quickly, Emma and Beiste had their hands over their mouths when they heard that Santana had been shot.

"We will try as hard as we can to get your friend out of there. Now I'm going to try and call the choir rooms phone and see if the man answers." The police chief said and walked away.

"Artie, where is Santana shot? What did she do?" Emma asked.

"She didn't do anything! All she did was tell him to get away from Brittany." Artie said.

"Okay Artie just calm down. We called everyone's parents. Although Santana's didn't answer. I know she's been living with Brittany ever since her parents kicked her out but I am honestly surprised that they could ignore her during something like this." Beiste said.

"Well from what she said they were not very understanding of her sexuality, and that Brittany's parents were." Emma said.

"Oh God, what's going to happen?" Artie said. He was starting to hyperventilate so the paremedics came and took him away to get some oxygen. Thats when everyone heard another loud gunshot coming from the school.

"Oh no." Emma said.

So I hope that this was good, Let me know who you think hired the guys! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is chapter three, I am sorry about the spacing and paragraph issues, I don't know why it is doing that. I apologize if it is like that again, but this time I put three X's where the paragraph ends. So please read and enjoy and review! XXX I HAVE FIXED THE SPACING ISSUES!

The entire Glee Club stared at Artie as he wheeled himself out of the choir room with a sigh and a backwards glance. Everyone that is except Santana, she was fighting to remain conscious. Brittany had made her way back to Santana and was trying to keep her awake

"San, you need to stay awake honey, you can't fall asleep. Thats what the doctors say on Grey's Anatomy." Brittany murmured, Santana gave a weak laugh. She didn't respond but took Brittany's hand and squeezed it weakly.

Everyone was silent. Quinn had made her way into Puck's arms. Rachel had her face buried in Finn's chest. Mike sat with an arm slung reassuringly around Tina' shoulder. Kurt sat with one hand in Blaine's and the other in Mercedes'. Will sat in front of them all staring at the men in black.

The shrill ring of the choir room phone ripped everyone from their thoughts and pulled them back to reality. The man in black pointed his gun at Will and made a gesture that told Will to stand up. He obeyed and the man pointed to the phone. Will answered it.

" Hello?" Will asked, he was sure that it was the police calling now that Artie had gotten out.

"Hello this is Chief Wilson with the Lima Police Department. Who is this?" a rough voice said on the other line.

"My name is Will Schuester. I am the director of the Glee Club. You need to help us one of the kids is really bad off she got shot really bad!" Will said to the police chief. After he said that the man in black came up to him and ripped the phone from his hand.

"Well that was Will, but I believe that I am the one that you really called to talk to true?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am interested in talking to you. I am Chief Wilson with the Lima Police Department and I really need you to let Santana out." Wilson said into the phone. "If I'm to let her go, you have to get me something." he said.

"Well first off I need something to call you. Real name or not you need to give me something to refer to you as." Wilson said.

"You can call me Joe." he said simply.

"Joe it is then. What is that you want for Santana, Joe?" Wilson asked.

"I want you to take all you snipers and sharp shooters down. I know how these things work. I also want you to provide me with food and water for me and my hostages. You have someone bring that in and you can have Santana. You send a paramedic in with my supplies. One only. Anyone else will get shot without hesitation. I am giving you fair warning I know how these work and I know what I am doing. Do not try and cross me." Joe said. "And I would hurry up if you want the girl to be alive when you come in to get her."

"I will get a medic in there ASAP with your supplies." Wilson said. Upon hearing this Joe slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

"You guys are in luck. You are getting food and water and your friend here may even live! Isn't that wonderful?" Joe said. Everyone in the room was sending him death glares.

"Did you here that San?" Brittany whispered to Santana. "They are coming to get you and fix you up and you'll be good as new."

"Ya come on Satan, you can hold on a few more minutes eh?" Kurt said and this got a weak chuckle. Usually she would throw a nasty look in his direction when he called her by that nickname.

Santana's bleeding had begun to slow and other people were making there way over to her. They all wanted to say their goodbyes in case this was the last time that they saw each other. Blaine was the first one. The Glee Club knew what was going on and gave each member the privacy to talk to Santana alone for a moment, though Brittany was always hovering near her as was Puck.

"Santana, I know that we haven't known each other very long, but it is because of you that I am at this school. You made it safe for Kurt again, and that brought me here. I have made so many great friends here and I have you to thank. I also think of you as a great friend, Santana." Blaine said, he bent down and kissed her forehead. Joe clearly had enough of a heart to let everyone say goodbye to their friend. After Blaine, Kurt went next.

"Satan! I have to thank you for making it possible for me to come back to McKinley again, even if it was for your own crazy Satan like motives. You know how proud of you I am about coming out and coming to me for help. We have become great friends and I swear if you die I will kill you!" Kurt said, he squeezed her hand, which she attempted to squeeze back but failed miserably. After Kurt said his goodbye to his friend he had tears in his eyes. This was the same way that everyone else went away from Santana looking. If you had told them all three years ago that they would all be crying over Santana Lopez they would have said that you were nuts. After Rachel walked away from Santana wiping her eyes there were only two people left. Will and Brittany. Will went first.

"Santana, you have grown so much in the last three years. I can't tell you how proud of you that I am. When I met you three years ago, I never thought that this is who you would become. I am so proud of you." Will said, he kissed her forehead, patted Brittany on the shoulder and left the two alone. Santana was barely conscious at this point but looked up as soon as she heard Brittany's voice.

"Santana I love you so much, I really don't want you to die. And I want you to know that if I die in here and this is the last time that I see you, that I love you. I also want you to know that these past few months with you have been amazing, the best of my life and I will always love you, no matter what happens. Remember that." Brittany said and lightly kissed her

"So smart...Brit." she said

At that moment the paramedic knocked on the door. He came in with food and water on a gurney that would soon hold Santana. He started to unload the gurney. When he was finished Joe told Puck to help him get Santana on the gurney. The entire club watched as the medic rolled her out of the room. They were all unsure whether they would ever see her again or if she would see them. Once Santana had been rolled out three police officers came storming into the room. Joe reacted instinctively, he shot all three men before they could even get a round off!

"Those idiots, I give them a hostage and this is how they repay me. By trying to cross me? Well they will just have to pay. Who is next? Hmmm, how about you with the short blonde hair." Joe said. Before anyone could react to what had been said, the gun was fired and Quinn fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her

What did you think? Should Santana live or die? What about Quinn? Will Santana's parents show up? Sorry if you had to deal with the spacing issue again, don't know why it is doing that! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so again, I'm sure that there are problems with the uploading. I have tried all of your suggestions, and tried everything but no luck. So I'm really sorry. I'll do the thing with the three X's again. Also for the next bit of the story I need your input. I have decided that I am going to kill someone off, the problem is I don't know who to kill off. So send me a private message with the name of the person who you think should be killed off. Enjoy this chapter, and Please please please review. As always I don't own Glee. XXX

"What do we have?" The doctor asked the EMT, without looking down at the gurney that he was running with. XXX

"Female, age 17 gunshot wound to the upper right shoulder, close to the chest. School shooting, I'm sure we'll be getting more." The EMT said to the doctor. The doctor had stopped running with the gurney. He was staring down at the unconscious girl on the gurney. XXX

"Dr. Lopez? Is something wrong?" The EMT asked Dr. Emilio Lopez. XXX

"This, this is my daughter Santana." He said shocked, he was unsure of what to do. He hadn't seen or talked to his daughter in over two months. She was gay, and he didn't recognize her anymore, but here she was lying on a gurney half dead in front of him. XXX

"This is your daughter?" One of the other doctors asked. "You cannot operate on your daughter." XXX

Emilio hesitated before saying his next words. "She is no longer my daughter. I have not seen or spoken to her in over two months. It is my job to fix her, she is just another patient." he said. The other doctors looked at him questioningly but decided not to push it. Dr. Lopez was a great surgeon but was also a very private man. They all just nodded and followed him into the OR to save his daughter. XXX

NEW DIRECTIONSXXX

"Quinn, you'll be fine, its just a flesh wound Sweetie." Puck said as he ripped his shirt and fashioned a bandage to wrap around the wound were the bullet had ripped through her arm. She winced as he tied it around her arm. XXX

"You got lucky blondie, I decided that you were to pretty to kill. Although the other girl that I shot was pretty too. Maybe I should have kept her around, eh?" Joe said XXX

"Don't talk about Santana like that!" Brittany said loudly. She was sitting next to Mike and Tina. Both of them tensed up as if in anticipation of another gunshot. XXX

Joe did not fire his weapon again, however he just stood there laughing maliciously like the maniac that he was. He looked at Brittany with a crazed expression on his face before he opened his mouth to speak. "I can't believe that I didn't see it sooner. She was your girlfriend wasn't she! Oh and now I know who you are. You are Brittany the really really stupid one!" Joe said XXX

"Don't call her stupid!" The Glee Club, including Mr. Schue roared as one. Joe looked slightly taken aback for a moment at the response he had received from the words but quickly recovered. XXX

"Well well, you guys really are just one big happy family, aren't you?" XXX

"Okay really this has gone far enough. What is your endgame here? Do you really think that you are going to make it off this campus alive? They will not let you get away, you know that don't you?" Will said, he was getting really angry. This crazy man was taking out his Glee Club, they were like children to him. He had watched each and everyone of them grow into a different person over the last three years. XXX

"Oh, trust me I know, I don't have much time on this earth any way. I'm already a ticking time bomb, so I thought I would speed up the process while helping someone at the same time!" Joe said. No one showed him the tinniest sign of sympathy. XXX

"And why did you choose to take it out on us? Who on earth did we make so angry, that they paid to have us killed." Will asked, wracking his brains. Sure they had a lot of "enemies" but none of them would actually kill them, they just wanted the club out of the school. XXX

"Actually, it was two different people that got in touch with me to come after the same group of people. I got a list of names: Artie Abrams,Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, and Will Schuester. Now I didn't get any pictures of you guys so I'm not quite sure who is who. I know that I let the kid in the wheelchair go and apparently the girl named Santana. So that means that I eleven of you left. I think I am going to shake things up a bit. I am going to have some fun with all of you. but first I am hungry so why don't we eat some of this food." Joe said motioning to the food that lay on the floor where the EMT had left it after he had left with Santana. The actually listened and started to eat the food. XXX

"Mike, I don't think that we are going to make it out of here." Tina whispered so that only those closest to her could hear her. That included Brittany and Mercedes. XXX

"Tina, I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry I will protect you." Mike said trying to calm his girlfriend down. He pulled her into his chest in an attempt at a soothing hug, but she was too tense. XXX

"That is what I am afraid of. Santana was just protecting Brittany, look what happened to her. Sorry Britt." Tina said when she noticed how her words had effected Brittany. XXX

"Tina, just calm down Sweetie, and Santana is going to be fine anyway. I love you Tina, and you are going to be fine, even if I have to be as brave and loving as Santana." Mike said, kissing her forehead. He turned to Brittany in an attempt to comfort her with his words too. "Brittany, what happened to Santana was not your fault. She did what she did because of how much she loves you. She did it to protect you because you mean so much to her." XXX

"But she did do it for me she was protecting me because I can't take care of myself. Lord Tubbington tells me all the time that I have to learn to take care of myself because Santana can't always do it for me." Brittany said through tears. Mercedes threw her arm around her friend. XXX

"Brittany, it really isn't you fault. Did you shoot her? No exactly, so it isn't your fault." Mercedes said. XXX

"So I have come up with the perfect form of entertainment for myself. I am going to pick on one of you. That person is going to come up here and take this gun. They are then going to shoot the person that I tell them too or I will shoot that person in the back of the skull! Sounds fun, does it not? Okay you, tall Asian boy, come on up!" Joe said maliciously. Mike sat rooted in the spot, a look of fear spread across his face. XXX

Okay so what did you think of that chapter? How do you think Santana is doing? What will happen with her and her father? What do you think will happen with Mike? Don't forget to send me a private message with the character you think should die. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so thank God I fixed the spacing issues! Well I still haven't gotten any ideas of who tell kill off, so this chapter won't have any deaths. If I don't get any ideas before I write the next I will pick. Enjoy this chapter and review!

XXX

"God, what do you think is going on in there?" Emma asked Beiste as they hadn't heard anything in a while.

"I don't know but look, the parents are starting to get here. That's Finn's mom and Step- Dad." Beiste said as the two of them saw Burt and Carol running up to the police barricade. They both looked terrified and were the first of the many parents that would be arriving within the next hour.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Burt yelled to Emma and Beiste.

"Excuse me Sir, but you need to step back." a police officer said curtly to Burt.

"My sons are in there. Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson, they are our sons and they are in the choir room with an armed maniac! So no I will not back up I need to know what is going on!" Burt demanded.

"Oh sorry, you two can come sit over here. Once more of the other parents arrive we will fill you in." The officer said letting Burt and Carol through. They however didn't go to sit down, instead they went up to Emma and Beiste.

"What do you know? Please you have to tell us!" Carol cried. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears were falling freely from them.

"Artie was let out first. He told us that the man, Joe he calls himself, had morals and wouldn't shoot a cripple. He told us that Santana had been shot. We managed to get her out and she is at a hospital right now and we don't know anything yet but she looked terrible when they took her away. After they took Santana out Joe shot the three cops that tried to save everyone and then there was another shot and we don't know if anyone was hit." Beiste said filling Burt and Carol in as best she could.

"Burt! Carol!" came the worried voice of Blaine's mother, Jenna. She explained to the officer who she was and walked over to the small group. After she arrived Rachel's dads, Mike's parents, Tina's parents, Mercedes parents and brother, Puck's mother, Quinn's mother, Brittany's parents, all arrived.

Once all the parents were there, minus Santana and Artie's, Chief Wilson began to fill them in. He told them everything that he knew. He told that them that he was planning on making another phone call Joe and that he would let them know if he found anything out.

"Oh god Santana got shot? Brittany is probably going insane in there." Mrs. Pierce said.

"I think that I should go and check on Santana at the hospital Molly, she is like a second daughter to us and I am as worried for her as I am for Brittany. She has practically lived at our house for the past twelve years." James Pierce said to his wife. She nodded.

"I will call you if anything happens. You call us when you find out anything about Santana okay?" Molly said. She quickly hugged her husband.

XXX

Hospital

James Pierce went through the main doors of the Lima Area Regional Hospital. He ran up to the desk and looked at the receptionist. She was on the phone but when she saw the flustered look on his she hung up the phone and looked at him expectantly.

"I need to know what is happening with Santana Lopez. She was shot in the McKinley High shooting a few hours ago!" James said.

"She is just out of surgery, I can give you her room number if you want." she said.

"Yes, yes please." she gave him the room number and he quickly made his way to her room.

When James Pierce reached Santana's room he was about to enter when he saw who was in there. Emilio Lopez was in the room walking around and fussing with the various machines attached to his daughters body. James took a deep breath and walked into the room, it was the first time he had seen Emilio since Santana had started to live with them permanently. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"How is she, Emilio?"

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure that Santana is alright. You do know that she has been living with my family for over two months now."

"I figured, but I don't care. She is no longer my daughter she is a disgrace to my family and our family name." Emilio said as James looked at the man he once thought of as a friend in pure disgust.

"I can't believe that you could say something like that about your own daughter. Never mind, is she going to be okay or isn't she?" James demanded looking at the girl who was hooked up to many different machines that made her look extremely tiny in the hospital bed.

"If she wakes up she will be fine, you just have to give her some time to wake up. Now if you excuse me I have other patients to attend to." Emilio said as he left the room in a huff.

XXX

"I told you to get up and come here." Joe said looking at Mike who still hadn't shown the slightest indication of moving.

"You cannot make him do this! He is only a kid, what the hell is wrong with you?" Will yelled as he stood up and walked towards Joe.

"What is wrong with me? Nothing, I'm just as sane as you are. I just like different games than you. Now Asian come here."

"Mike sit down. Don't come up here." Will said. He was face to face with Joe.

Will moved faster than even Joe could have expected. He grabbed hold of the gun in his hand. Joe however was too strong for Will. They struggled. The gun went of and Joe's partner fell to the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor. Joe let out a scream of rage and pushed Will backwards.

"You will pay for this. We are going to play Russian Roulette!" Joe said drawing out a revolver that held six bullets. He emptied it save for one. " I am going to pick six of you and Asian is going to pull the trigger. There is one bullet in here. I think the game is pretty self explanatory."

Mike stood up. His legs which were usually involved in some amazing dance move were now shaking and threatening to buckle at the knee. He drew a breath and took the revolver from Joe's hand. He felt the cool barrel of Joe's pistol on the back of his skull. He drew in a shaky breath as he looked at the six Joe had choosen. Mike didn't want to do this, but he didn't want to die. He didn't know what to do. For him all hope was lost.

XXX

So what did you think? Was the thing with Santana and Brittany's dad too much? What about Mike? Review! Message me with the character!


	6. Chapter 6

_Mike stood up. His legs which were usually involved in some amazing dance move were now shaking and threatening to buckle at the knee. He drew a breath and took the revolver from Joe's hand. He felt the cool barrel of Joe's pistol on the back of his skull. He drew in a shaky breath as he looked at the six Joe had chosen. Mike didn't want to do this, but he didn't want to die. He didn't know what to do. For him all hope was lost._

_Mike looked into the faces of the six people sitting in front of him. They were looking at him with different expressions. Joe had selected Puck, Blaine, Finn, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina. Mike looked at Tina, she had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him._

_ "Get on with it, now!" Joe said shoving the barrel of his gun harder on the back of his head. _

_ Mike drew a shaky breath. He looked down at Puck who was the first of the six in the line. Puck looked at him, his eyes shown with fear. Puck nodded to Mike ignoring his fear. Mike shook his head._

_ "Mike, we have been friends for a while. I know that you don't want to do this. You have to, just do it." Puck said, he had tears starting to form in his eyes. Everyone in the line, hell everyone in the room, minus psycho Joe was baling at this point._

_Mike nodded down to Puck, took another deep breath and pointed the revolver in his hand at Puck's chest. He pulled the trigger. CLICK! Nothing happened. The room let out a noise that was half a sigh of relief but half a nervous giggle._

_ Blaine was next. Kurt was behind him sobbing silently as he watched Mike. Blaine, like Puck nodded. Mike pointed the gun at Blaine, his hand shaking. He once again pulled the trigger. CLICK! The gun made the same noise that it had with Puck. Kurt let a loud cry escape his lips as he threw himself into Blaine's arms. _

_ Finn was next to Blaine. Rachel was sitting next to Kurt, who had released Blaine and now had his arms thrown around Rachel in an attempt at comfort. Finn, being as brave as the other two guys nodded with a sad smile. Every time that Mike got to a new person the chance of the bullet hitting them got higher, yet here they were being brave. They were looking death and the eye and saying, bring it on, I'm ready. Mike pulled the trigger. CLICK! No bullet came, Rachel let out a breath that she was unaware that she had been holding. Brittany, Mercedes and Tina all looked increasingly scared._

_ Brittany was silently sobbing. She looked at Mike with a confused and scared expression on her face._

_ "Why are you shooting at people Mike?" Brittany cried._

_ "I don't want to Britt, trust me, Joe is making me. See he has his gun on the back of my head. Trust me Britt, I don't want to hurt any of you I love you all, you are my family." Mike said sadly._

_ "I understand. Do it Mike. Just promise me that you'll tell Santana that I love her," Brittany said, actually understanding what Mike had just said to her._

_ Mike nodded, took a breath and lifted the gun in his quivering hand. He pointed as close to Brittany's arm that he could without making it obvious that he was avoiding the kill zone. He pulled the trigger, CLICK! Nothing, no bullet._

_ Mike stood there, the reality came crashing down on him. There were two people sitting in front of him. There was one bullet in the gun that had two shots left. Those two people happened be one of his best friends and his girlfriend, the love of his life._

_ "Mike, just do it. I'm ready, do it now before I loose my nerve." Mercedes said to him. Mike looked down at her extremely hesitant. She nodded her head vigorously. Mike had tears streaming down his face. He pulled the trigger. CLICK! Nothing came out._

_ Now there was no question. There was one person left in the line, one shot left and one unfired bullet._

_ "NO!" Mike yelled. "No there is no way that I am shooting her, NO!"_

_ "Mike..." Tina said through her tears._

_ "No Tina, don't say it don't say anything. I'll take her spot, just leave her alone. Shoot me instead!" Mike said and he turned around to face Joe._

_ "Very well, very valiant indeed, Michael. For that I will give you a moment to say goodbye to you girlfriend." Joe said._

_ Mike ran to were Tina was sitting on the floor, her body shaking with sobs. The entire room was crying with and for her. He went to her and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her quickly but passionately. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers._

_ "Tina I love you, and I will always love you." Mike said through his own tears._

_ "I love you too Mike, forever." Tina barely managed to choke out. Mike kissed her forehead and then stood up. Mercedes took Tina into her arms and hugged her and tried to murmur words of comfort to her friend._

_ Mike was standing tall, right in front of Tina, he knew that this was an honorable way to go, dying for someone he loved. He had stopped crying and was now looking Joe straight in the eye with a look of defiance in his eyes._

_XXX_

_ "He isn't answering the phone." Chief Wilson said to the group of parents and teachers that were gathered around in a group._

_ Before anyone could say anything there was a gunshot. They all grew silent. The swore the could here a distant, "NO!". They all grew rigid with fear. That moment the phone rang. Chief Wilson ran to is and answered._

_ "This is Wilson." he said. "Who did you just shoot?"_

_ "I believe his name is Mike, he sacrificed himself for his girlfriend. He is still breathing at the moment though, I don't know how much longer he is going to last." Joe said with a laugh._

_ "You need to let us come and get him, you can't just let him die." Wilson said, the parents, Emma, and Beiste were watching Wilson intently._

_ "How about this, I send him out with someone. Then you kill two birds with one stone. But there is a catch of course. I want you to put me on speaker to talk to the parents and then I let two kids out. Your choice." Joe said._

_ "Let the kids out first."_

_ "That isn't how this works, I'm not the one who tried trickery that was you remember?" Joe said._

_ "Fine," Wilson turned to the parents. "He is going to let out two kids, Mike, who was shot, and another. But in order for him to do this I have to put him on speaker to talk to all of you."_

_ All the parents nodded and after a full ten minutes of Joe mocking and teasing the parents he told them that he was letting Mike and one of the girls go. A few minutes later the door to the school opened. Rachel appeared struggling greatly to help the giant body of Mike Chang get to safety._

_ "RACHEL!"_

_ "MICHAEL!" Their respective parents said. EMT's came and took Mike away very quickly. That left Rachel to explain the current situation to the remaining parents._

_XXX_

_ "Santana? Are you awake?" James Pierce said from his seat next to the girls hospital bed._

_ "Mr. Pierce, w-what is going on?" Santana said looking around the unfamiliar room. She thought for a minute then remembered everything. Being slushied with Kurt and Rachel, dragged to the choir room, the men with guns, defending Brittany, getting shot. "Brittany?" she said her voice now panicky._

_ "I'm not sure Santana, I haven't heard anythi-" James said but fell silent when Emilio Lopez strutted into the room._

_ "Papi?" Santana said in shock._

_ "I am your doctor and that is it. I have come to tell you that you can be discharged now." **(A/N****I****know****that****there****is****no****way****that****a****doctor****would****let****a****patient****go****that****soon****after****being****shot,****but****I****want****Santana****back****at****the****school.)**Emilio said this to Santana barely looking at his daughter._

_ "Papi!" Santana said with tears in her eyes at the look of disgust in her fathers eyes. Here she was in the face of death and her father still looked at her as if she were some sort of monster. He mumbled something about bringing her her discharge papers and walked out. At this Santana went into full on sobbing._

_ Two hours later Santana and Mr. Pierce were walking out of the hospital. They drove quickly back to McKinley. They got out of the car and they made their way back over to the group of people standing in a circle just inside the police barricade. Santana saw Rachel and Artie and despite of herself breathed a sigh of relief that they were okay. Rachel was the first to notice James and Santana when they walked up to them._

_ "Santana!" Rachel squealed in delight and ran up to her. Her arm was in a sling but Rachel gave her a hug, before Santana could tell what she was doing she was returning her embrace. Near death experience had changed her, she vowed that she would be nicer from now on._

_ "Rachel! I'm glad your okay. What happened is everyone okay? Brittany? What is happening with her, is she okay?" Santana questioned._

_ "Mike is at the hospital, he is really bad, he sacrificed himself for Tina. Quinn got shot but it went through her arm and she is fine. Brittany was fine when I-" Rachel's last words were cut off by the sound of two gunshots piercing the air. Everyone went silent and then they heard the shrill ring of the phone, Joe was calling to flaunt what had just happened._

_ Wilson answered the phone. He hung up after about three minutes. He turned around, his face pale and his eyes grim. He spoke quietly:_

_ "Two are shot, one is dead. He won't tell me who they are." Wilson said._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, enjoy! Warning CHARACTER DEATH(S)

I DON'T OWN GLEE!

XXX

"Two were shot, they are both dead. He won't tell me who they are." Wilson said. The words rang in the ears of everyone that was waiting outside the school "One boy, one girl. He will be sending on boy and one girl out with the bodies shortly. I am truly sorry."

"That is all! You're sorry? Well why don't you get your sorry ass in there afore I goes all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana yelled in fear.

"Lopez, you need to calm down. You can't raise your blood pressure." Beiste said quietly.

"Calm down? I can't fucking calm down! My girlfriend is in there! The rest of those people are the closest thing that I have to a family these days and I for one don't want to lose that!" Santana said.

Before anyone could reply to Santana the doors to the school opened. For a moment they couldn't tell who was who, and who was alive and who was dead. All four were so covered in blood it took a moment to make out who was still breathing. Then they could realize.

"NO! NO!" came the yells of a grief stricken mother.

"Oh thank God." murmured a relived father.

XXX

"That was a very noble thing that your boyfriend did for you, don't you think?" Joe asked tauntingly as he looked down at Tina who was sobbing in Mercedes arms.

"Would you just leave her the hell alone?" Puck yelled at Joe.

"Seriously you just shot her boyfriend leave her alone." Quinn said.

"I am so sick of you two! You are always defying me and talking back, it is really annoying and I am done with it."

"You finally going to off yourself?" Puck said

"Puck..." Will said. "Watch it."

"Yes, Puck," Joe spat his name. "You should really listen to your teacher here. But sadly it is too late for you. I have had enough of you and your snaky girlfriends comments. I am done and so are you two."

Joe drew his gun again. This time he didn't hesitate, he didn't offer the chance for last goodbyes. He didn't give the gun to anyone else to do his dirty work for him. He pointed the gun straight at Puck. He fired and the bullet hit him square in the forehead. He was dead before he hit the cold hard floor.

"What the fu-" Quinn said but Joe had pulled the trigger again. Quinn was silenced by a bullet to her chest. She bled out before anyone could get to her.

Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany were sobbing. Kurt, Finn, Blaine and Will were all also crying. The seven of them made there way to the space in between the two bodies. Finn was looking back and forth between the bodies of his best friend and his first love. Mercedes was staring at Quinn's body the two had always been good friends. Tina was staring at Joe with red puffy eyes filled with tears and furry. Will was crying without any outlet for his anger. Brittany was siting next to Mercedes crying over the sight of her other best friend dead on the ground. Brittany had now lost one of her best friends and was unsure what had happened to her girlfriend. Kurt was sobbing into Blaine's shoulder, Blaine had tears streaming down his face.

"You and you get up its your lucky day you are going to take the bodies out and you can stay out!" Joe said pointing at Blaine and Mercedes. "Or I can always shoot you too." he added when neither of them moved.

Blaine shifted Kurt's head off of his shoulder and kissed him quickly but passionately. Mercedes gave Brittany and Tina.

"You have to take the bodies." Joe said with a sadistic smile.

Blaine and Mercedes both struggled physically and emotionally with this. The managed to make it out of the room and down the hall way. Once they opened the doors and made there way out the could here all sorts of screaming. EMT's parents and police surroundedd them.

"THIS ONE STILL HAS A PULSE! GET ME THE PADDLES!" yelled one of the EMT's over Quinn's body. Another EMT came running. They ended up shocking Quinn's heart back into beating and the loaded her and her mother up into an ambulance and drove to the hospital.

Puck's mother was sobbing over her sons body. Chief Wilson ordered that his body be taken away from the school, for it was a gruesome sight. He too was loaded up in an ambulance but instead of the hospital he and his mother were headed to the morgue. Blaine's parents and Mercedes family were so relieved that they were sobbing.

It took everyone quite a bit of time to calm down. After they had calmed down about thirty minutes later they all stood there red, puffy eyed looking expectantly at Mercedes and Blaine. The recounted the story of how Mike had been shot, and Joe had taunted Tina, and Puck and Quinn had stood up for them. Mercedes shuddered as she said that the only people left were Finn, Kurt, Will, Tina, and Brittany.

"How is Brittany? Is she hurt? Is she scared?" Santana asked, stupid question, she thought to herself, of course she is scared.

"Santana! " Mercedes yelled. Blaine and Mercedes hadn't yet noticed that Santana was there, and was pretty much okay by the looks of her. Mercedes threw her arms around Santana and squeezed her tightly.

XXX

"Well welcome, you are the final five." Joe said. "Since you have made it this far I shall allow you each one phone call to one person. You will have three minutes each."

Joe led Tina to the school phone first, where he dialed a number said something to Chief Wilson and then started Tina's three minutes. She talked to her mother and her father. She was told that they still hadn't heard anything about Mike yet. But they also told her the good news that Santana was alive and that Quinn may even make it. After the three minutes were up the phone was passed to Will. While he talked with Emma, Tina filled everyone in with what she had found out. After Will Finn talked to Carol, Burt, and Rachel. Kurt talked to Burt, Carol and Blaine. Brittany was practically jumping up and down to get to the phone. She had found out that Santana was okay and was outside and she needed to hear her voice to believe it.

"Hello?" Brittany said into the phone.

"Brittany!" Molly Pierce said into the phone her voice flooded with concern. "Sweetie, I am going to make this quick because Santana is here and needs to talk to you. Your father and I love so much. Stay strong baby stay strong!"

"I love you too, Mommy." Brittany said in tears. There was the brief pause on the other line as she heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Brittany." came a familiar voice thick with tears.

"Oh God, you are really okay! Thank God!" Brittany cried into the phone. "I thought that I had lost you!"

"You'll never loose me I will always be with you and I will always love you no matter what. Remember that Brittany, I love you. I need you to say it back, I need to hear you say it and my name say my name." Santana said, Brittany could tell that she was crying because this may be the very last time that they ever talked to each other.

"I love you Santana, more than I have ever loved anybody else in this world." Brittany said, she could feel Santana smiling at the memory. As soon as she said that she felt the phone being wrenched from her hands and hung up.

"Well those phone calls were all very heart warming weren't they? Now its time for business." Joe said with a devious smile.

XXX

Okay please don't kill me for killing Puck, Quinn is going to live too. Please stick with the story it is almost finished. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry I didn't update yesterday, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 came out so I was preoccupied. Anyway here is chapter eight. Enjoy, Review!

XXX

Santana smiled for a minute at what Brittany had said to her, then she heard the phone being wrenched from Brittany's hands and the small smile she had vanished. She now stood with Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, and Artie. Sue, Emma and Beiste stood a little bit nearer to the police, and the group of parents stood in between the kids and the teachers.

"Guys! I just got a call from Mike's parents! He is out of surgery! He is going to be okay, but they don't think that he will ever be able to dance again." Emma said walking over to the group of Glee Club members.

Of course they were a relieved Mike was okay, but they couldn't help think of how devastated he would be when he found out that he wouldn't be able to dance again.

"That is awful, he will be so upset." Artie said.

"Honestly, I think he would trade dancing for his life anyway." Santana said.

"Ya Santana is right, thank God he is okay." Mercedes said. "I hope that Quinn will be alright."

"I'm sure she will, Q is a fighter." Santana said trying her best to sound reassuring and confident. On the inside however she was nothing of the sort, she was a mess and was doing her very best not to show it, she wasn't doing a very good job though.

Santana surveyed her fellow released students. All of the other four of them looked similar. She was sure she looked the same. They all had blood on them, Santana winced at the fact that some of it was probably hers. She didn't have any blood on her because she had been cleaned up and was now wearing a pair of Brittany's sweat pants and a T-shirt that Mr. Pierce had brought for her. All five of them however wore the same expression of fear, hurt, and sheer terror.

They stood there not talking, the didn't dare say anything about the people still inside the choir room. They all were there in their minds though. Mercedes and Artie were standing talking to each other in hushed whispers about Blaine, Rachel and Santana and how pale they looked. Santana could here them but didn't even bother to say anything her mind was on one thing and one thing only, Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana still remembered the first time that they had met, it was thirteen years ago. They had been in the same kindergarten class. Santana had seen some boy picking on a blonde girl with blue eyes and decided to stick up for her. She had gone up to the boy,one David Karofsky, and punched him in the face. From that moment on Santana and Brittany had been best friends. She didn't even remember when it had turned into something more. One day they were sitting on Brittany's bed doing their homework and it had just happened. It was freshman year of high school and it was an accident. They had both reached for the bowl of popcorn at the same time and they had hit their heads together. They had stared at each other for a moment and they ended up sharing their first kiss. Santana had suppressed her feelings for Brittany for the next two years until they finally got the courage to admit it to each other. Earlier this year Santana had managed to work up the courage to tell everyone, even her parents. He parents had called her all sorts of names, hit her hard, and kicked her out of the house.

Santana recalled what had happened that night:

_Santana__had__grabbed__a__bag__and__filled__it__with__clothes__and__other__essential__items__from__her__bedroom__and__bathroom,__grabbed__her__keys__and__got__out__of__her__house__as__soon__as__she__could.__She__didn__'__t__even__realize__where__she__had__been__driving__until__she__was__there.__She__pulled__up__parallel__to__the__grass__of__the__front__yard__the__way__that__she__always__did.__She__stopped__and__briefly__looked__at__herself__in__the__mirror.__She__was__a__mess,__he__face__was__puffy,__red,__bruised__and__bleeding__heavily.__She__couldn__'__t__stop__herself__from__crying__and__she__had__bruises__showering__her__arms._

_ She hesitated for a minute but then got out of the car, she knew that Brittany had told her parents already and they had been more accepting then either of them had ever hoped for. Santana had talked to them a few times and they had treated her the same way that they had for the past thirteen years, like a part of the family. So she sucked in a shaky breath and made her way to the door. She found it hard to walk because she was so sore. She rang the doorbell and waited a minute in the darkness._

_ James Pierce opened the door, he appeared to be laughing at some joke when he opened the door. His face fell when he looked at Santana standing in his doorway. He gasped as she collapsed into his arms._

_ "Santana!" He had yelled in shock. At the sound of her name, Molly Pierce and Brittany came out into the hall to see why she was there. They both gasped at the sight of her._

_ "Santana who did this to you?" James had asked._

_ "I came out to my parents. They kicked me out." Was all she had managed to choke out._

Santana snapped back into reality and looked over to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. They had taken her in, accepted her and loved her more than her own parents ever had. Now they were standing huddled together with the other parents waiting desperately for any news of their daughter.

"Can everyone please come here for a moment?" Chief Wilson called out. Everyone made their way over to him. "We have decided that we cannot wait any longer. We have to act now, it is time for us to go in."

"Its about time." Mercedes said.

Chief Wilson nodded and walked away to ready his men. He left the parents, teachers and students all standing huddled together in one big group. Night had fallen and they were standing under those portable lights you see at fairs. They all stood together and watched as the police officers stormed the school.

Two minutes after the officers went in they could hear the loud blasts of multiple gunshots going off from inside. Sooner than they had expected the shots stopped and an eerie silence fell. Then people started coming out. Will came running out of the building and yelled something to the paramedics. His white dress shirt was covered in blood, some looked fresher than other spots. He then spotted the group. He came running up and hugged Emma tightly. They kissed for a very long time. They finally broke apart and Will spotted Santana.

"Santana!" he said and gave her a hug.

"Mr. Schue! Where is Brittany?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

Before Will answered the doors to the school opened. Finn limped out being supported by Kurt. Finn had clearly been shot in the leg, but Kurt looked unhurt. After that Tina came out being supported by Brittany. Tina was clutching her side. At the sight of her EMT's surrounded her and loaded her up into an ambulance. Her parents jumped in after her. Finn was put in another. Rachel sprinted over to him and reached him the same time that Carol did. They both hopped into his ambulance and then both of the big red trucks were gone, lights flashing, sirens yelling. Kurt was smothered by Blaine and Burt.

Santana ran up to Brittany. Her parents had reached her first. They were all crying, both parents and girls. Once her parents let go of her Brittany threw her arms around Santana. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce backed up a little and began to thank the police officers in order to give the girls some privacy.

Santana smiled now that the blonde was safe in her arms. She pulled away and gave her a quick kiss before looking into those deep blue eyes. Brittany was crying as was Santana.

"I thought I'd lost you, Britt." she whispered.

"You'll never lose me." Brittany said repeating Santana's words from earlier. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brittany, more than you know." she said and pulled her in for another hug.

XXX

Okay so that is that. There will be one more chapter, an epilogue. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so this is going to be the last chapter and then I will do an epilogue. I was thinking of writing an extension to the flashback of Santana coming out to her parents and making it into a story, what do you think? Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review!

XXX

It was two weeks to the day since it had happened. None of the New Directions had been at school in those two weeks. Puck's funeral had come and gone. Finn had been released from the hospital and was now using crutches, though rather awkwardly due to his height. Quinn had been released the day before as had Mike. Tina was lucky, the bullet had only grazed her side and she was fine. Mike had taken the news about him not being able to dane anymore surprisingly well. He had said that Tina's life was worth far more than his dancing. They would all be returning to school the next day.

Santana sat with Brittany on her bed. They were sitting together and talking about what they would do the next day. Santana still had her sling on and hadn't talked to her father since that day. Her mother hadn't even called.

"Hey San..." Brittany said, she had been fidgeting with Santana's smooth hair.

"What is it Babe? Are you okay?" Santana asked concerned. They had all been a mess at Puck's funeral. It was awful and Santana really didn't want to talk about it again with Brittany.

"I'm scared, I'm scared to go back to school." Brittany said.

"Britt, I am too. We all are, but we have to do it. We need to go back." She whispered to her girlfriend and pulled her in for a soothing hug.

"I don't want to go back in the choir room, there will probably be blood!" Brittany said.

"Britt, they cleaned everything up for us, don't worry."

Santana had to admit, she too had been worried about the blood. She knew that no matter how hard that the janitors tried there would still be faint blood stains. Santana also knew that one of those stains would be from her, her blood would be forever stained on the floor of the McKinley High School choir room. Molly Pierce entered the room and started to speak which tore Santana away from her thoughts.

"I think that you two should get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." she said and smiled encouragingly at them.

"She's right Britt." Santana nodded. She gave Brittany a gentle kiss on the forehead and made her way to the guest room next door that had turned into her room. Molly stopped her as she was leaving and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as if she were her own daughter. Santana smiled and went to her bed. She tried to get sleep to come to her but it wouldn't. All she kept seeing were the terrifying images from that day.

Too soon it was time for them to go to school. Santana drove and they got their early. They both hesitated before they went in. They weren't the only ones who were afraid to go in. They walked hand in hand and stopped at the small group. Finn, on his crutches, Rachel, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes were standing there looking at the door as if contemplating whether or not to enter. As Santana and Brittany joined the group they all looked up and smiled. They stood there for a few minutes and Tina and Mike came up and joined them.

"We have to go in." Blaine said breaking the silence.

"We really do." Santana agreed.

No one wanted to go. They all took deep breaths and walked in to the school together, except Finn who hobbled. They walked as one big group. It was different today then any other day. Football players walked by and bowed their heads. No one got slushied, no one made rude remarks about Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany's sexuality. They all looked sullen and sympathetic.

They were almost to the choir room when someone slammed a locker. The sound was loud and not unlike that of a gun being fired. At least three of the New Directions screamed, some jumped, and others ducked. Emma who had been walking by noticed this.

"Its okay guys it was just a locker, just someone closing their locker." She said. They all sighed in relief and finished their walk to the choir room.

Once they arrived they stopped before they entered. It was like outside the school all over again. They stood there in one big group. People stared as they went to class but didn't say anything. One by one they made their way into the room until it was just Santana and Mike standing there. Neither of them wanted to go back in, they both knew that the second they did all the terrible memories would come crashing back to them.

"I don't want to go in." Santana said, looking sideways at Mike.

"Me either, but we have to. We'll go together." he said. They both looked at each other and nodded.

They walked in and Santana couldn't help herself, she looked at the spot where she had been shot. There was a faint stain there, just like other spots around the room. She smiled at Mike and they took their seats. No one said anything as they waited for Mr. Schue to enter the room. He looked like he wanted to be sick when he walked in from his office.

"Guys welcome back. I know this is going to be hard. Ms. Pillsbury just told me what happened with the locker. I know that being in this room will be hard. I know that for many of you this is extremely hard. It is hard to know that this is where many of you almost died, that this is where Puck died. But we need to move on, Puck would've kicked our asses if we sat around moping! He would have said to get our asses in gear for Regionals!" Mr. Schue said, doing his best to shift the morbid tone to one of excitement for the upcoming competition.

"But Mr. Schue, we can't compete, we don't have a twelfth member. And I think I speak for everyone when I say I don't feel like replacing Puck at the moment." Rachel said.

Santana nodded, she agreed with Rachel. There was no way that they were going to replace Puck. She felt Brittany start to breath harder. She squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"We'll get through this, together. All of us." Santana whispered into her ear.

"I have called the National Show Choir Association and they have agreed to make and exception and let us perform for the remainder of the Show Choir season with eleven members. They said that due to the circumstances they would be happy to allow us that." Mr. Schue said. "I know this isn't going to be easy. But we need to win, for Puck! We'll get through this, together."

XXX

Okay so next is the epilogue and then this will be finished. Review!


	10. Epilogue

Okay so here is the epilogue, I have published a new story about Santana's coming out as referenced earlier in this story. Enjoy and thanks so much for reading!

XXX

"Okay guys, before you go out there I want to talk to you." Mr. Schue said to the eight graduating New Directions. They were all sitting in the choir room waiting for the graduation ceremony to start. Tina, Artie, and Blaine were all waiting in the Gym for the ceremony.

Rachel, Finn, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes were all graduating. They all sat in front of Will true smiles plastered on their faces. It was the first time that he had seen them all truly happy in a long time. They hadn't been this happy when they had won regionals because of how close to that day it had come. Although the absence of Puck was tangible today they were still all happy. They all looked up at him expectantly, the girls in the red robes, boys in black.

"I wanted to say how proud of all of you that I am. We have had an extremely tough year not that I have to tell any of you that. I have watched you all grow so much in the last three years and I will miss you all terribly when you are gone. You are all welcome to come back and visit at any time. I will do my best to get to some of Finn's football games, Rachel and Kurt's performances. I will come to see you dance Brittany and when Santana and Mercedes are big shot movie actresses I will get to say yes I know them! Quinn when you are cheering on Ohio State I will be there cheering you on. And if I ever need surgery I know exactly what doctor I am going to the future Dr. Mike Chang. I hope that I will be able to go to your weddings and meet you children. And I also know that next week when we lift that nationals trophy in the air you will remember it for the rest of your lives. Now before I start to cry get out there and GRADUATE!" Will said. They all smiled, on their way out of the room each and every one of them gave him a hug. So much had changed between the club over the past year, they had grown into even more of a family then they had been before.

Once they were seated in the gym and everyone was present Figgins started to call the names of the graduates. Will sat with Tina, Artie, and Blaine. The first of the glee kids to be called was Rachel, then Mike, Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. Will, Tina, Blaine and Artie clapped loudly as each of their friends received their diplomas. Once the last person, Lauren Zizes, had received their diploma Figgins said something that temporarily brought back the memories and staunched the happiness.

"As you all know earlier this year our Glee Club became the target of a horrible attack. In the course of the attack we lost two students who should have been graduating today. I would like everyone for a moments silence in remembrance of Jacob Ben Israel and Noah Puckerman." Figgins said. The gym grew silent. After a minute Figgins spoke again. "Thank you and now I present the McKinley High School Class of 2012!"

The gym erupted into cheers. Caps flew in every direction, people embraced and shouted. After a half hour of pure elation the gym cleared out and the New Directions sat in the choir room for the last time all together.

"Congratulations guys!" Will said. "Alright I will see everyone tomorrow at my house for the final rehearsal before NATIONALS!"

XXX

This was it, this is the moment the entire club had been waiting for. The New Directions stood onstage at Nationals in Boston. There were two other teams standing with them. The New Directions had sung Big Ass Heart, by Puck, and Lean On Me by Bill Withers in the first round. In the second round Santana had sung Back To Black by Amy Whinehouse, Tina had sung True Colors by Cyndi Lauper and the entire club had sung Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

The Judges seemed to be taking their sweet time with giving the results. Will didn't know how much more of this the club could take. They had dedicated all of their performances to Puck. They shared the stage with Music Magic and none other than Aural Intensity, headed by none other than Mr. Jesse St. James. The head judge finally made his way across the stage to the microphone.

"Okay that was an amazing competition was it not?" he said in an extremely thick Boston accent. "Okay without further adieu the results."

They all took a deep breath as the judge opened the envelope. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. Artie fidgeted with his chair, Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder, Rachel bounced up and down and Mercedes looked as if she were about to be sick. They all were holding their breath as the judge announced third place.

"In third place, MUSIC MAGIC!" he said, the New Directions let out their breath as one and clapped as the third place trophy was handed to the director of Music Magic. Then they all resumed the positions they had had.

"And now, the winner of the 2012 National Show Choir Championship is...from Ohio, the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

That sent them into a frenzy. Brittany pulled Santana in for a tight embrace, Santana kissed her passionately, when they pulled apart they began to jump and down and scream. Tina and Mike were still kissing, Rachel and Finn were jumping, Kurt was crying, Blaine was hugging him tightly, Quinn was hugging Mercedes, Artie was wheeling around like a mad man, and Will was crying as he lifted the trophy high in the air.

"FOR PUCK!" He screamed.

"FOR PUCK!" The New Directions shouted back and they all resumed jumping and screaming like madmen. It seemed like the universe was paying them back for all the horrible stuff it had thrown their way this year. This was the best way for them to end the year, and to end high school for eight of them. They had finally won Nationals!

XXX

And that is that, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
